cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiryoku Niji
|birthday=October 12 ♎ |age=15 |gender=Female |height=154cm (5'0.5") |weight=45kg (100lbs) |hair_color=Light pink |eye_color=Gray gradient to white |blood_type=AB |quirk=Aura |status=Alive |birthplace=Near Tōkyō |family=Shiryoku Isao (Father) Shiryoku Haruko (Mother) Shiryoku Akimitsu (Older brother) Shiryoku Hotaru (Older sister) Shiryoku Akitoshi (Older brother) |occupation=Student |affiliation=Yūei |japanese_voice=Nanjō Yoshino |english_voice=Cherami Leigh }} is a student at Yūei training to become a Pro Hero. She is in Class 1-A. Appearance Niji is a girl of relatively small stature and lean build. She has long, light pink hair that she normally keeps back in a ponytail. Her most notable feature are her eyes, which she normally keeps covered with a blindfold. Her eyes are a dark gray color that gradually shifts to white. She has no visible pupils, and her eyes normally look unfocused. She has long eyelashes. Her eyes change color depending on how she is using her quirk, but they retain their dull appearance. Her hero costume consists of a white top with an opaque halter and gold tassels. She has a golden collar that has opaque yellow scarves hanging from the back. She wears a white sarong with golden bulbs along the hem as well as a golden belt. Underneath the sarong, she has loose, opaque white pants that are attached to golden anklets. She also has a gold cover over her eyes. Personality Niji is a gentle and soft-spoken girl, but she has endless cheerfulness and optimism. She is very dignified and proud without being arrogant. She is kind and cooperative, always sharing with people whatever she can. She is dedicated to being fair and gracious. She has quick wits that allow her to be good strategist, as well as giving her a good sense of humor. She has incredible mental strength, remaining determined and optimistic even in dark situations. However, this sometimes gets her into trouble, as she doesn't quit in dangerous situations. She tends to be very evasive, often outright ignoring questions she doesn't want to answer. She doesn't do well with commitment, and she doesn't like to talk about herself. She often suppresses her emotions since strong emotions can negatively impact her quirk. She hates feeling helpless or like she doesn't have any support. History Niji was born into a family that was wealthy and well-known because of her father's large company. She was born completely blind. Her parents were always busy with work, so she was constantly relying on her three older siblings—Akimitsu, Hotaru, and Akitoshi—and their caretakers to take care of her. When she was five years old, her quirk developed, allowing her to see the auras of the things around her. She asked her siblings why everything was so "shiny and bright." They recognized the description, as Akimitsu had the same quirk, though weaker. Though Niji could now "see," she suffered from frequent headaches. They figured out that if her eyes were covered, she saw less aura, which cured her headaches. From that point on, she always wore a blindfold. When Niji was seven years old, she discovered that she could project her aura and give it a tangible form. Hotaru's quirk allowed her to project her aura to some extent, so she helped Niji train her quirk. Niji had problems making friends in school. The kids saw her as weird because of her blindfold, and they thought she was stuck-up because of her wealthy upbringing. Though she tried to talk to them and play with them, they mostly ignored her. She had one friend named Ayame. They stayed friends until middle school, when Ayame announced that she was moving away. Niji asked if they could stay in touch, to which Ayame told her to not bother. When asked why, she said that she was only friends with Niji because the girl had a lot of money. This didn't keep Niji from wanting to make friends, however. Her siblings had taught her to stay dignified and open-minded, so she did. She enrolled in Yūei's Hero Department because she wanted to be a hero that instilled hope in people, no matter what their status. She did poorly in the physical portion, but was saved by her written exam scores. She successfully entered the Hero Department, being placed in class 1-A. Quirk and Abilities : Her quirk allows her to give her own aura a tangible form in order to attack and defend. She can only manipulate her own aura, though she can see that auras of any living thing and sometimes object. She can cause physical, mental, or emotional pain depending on which aura she uses to attack. Her power depends on her health and emotional state. * : She forms a blade on her hand made of her aura. * : She analyzes a person's aura. She can tell their health, power level, and emotion. * : She can project her own aura onto other people to grant various effects. Currently, she can only project these effects onto other people. Eventually, she will be able to give herself the effects. The effects only last for a short amount of time. The target is surrounded by an aura of the given color. Niji has to physical touch the person to place the effect. ** : The target receives a boost in physical abilities. ** : The target's emotions become linked with Niji's. ** : The target gains or loses energy. ** : The target is gradually healed. The speed of healing depends on how much energy Niji puts into it. This is one aura that she cannot give to herself. ** : The target receives a boost in intelligence and perception. ** : The target's thoughts become linked with Niji's. ** : The target enters a state of heightened awareness. An advanced projection can cause the target's inner potential to be released. Blindsight: Although she is blind, she "sees" by sensing the auras around her. With nothing obstructing her eyes, she can see every aura around her. With her eyes closed or with something obstructing them, she can only see large auras (humans and animals). Keen intellect: She is perceptive and quick-witted, though she tends to panic easily. Sharp hearing: She has a very keen sense of hearing, even more enhanced by her quirk. She is able to hear conversations and footsteps from far away. If she concentrates and is close to someone, she can hear their heartbeat. Enhanced agility: She is quick and light on her feet, able to evade attacks adeptly. Equipment Hero Costume: Her costume is designed to either expose or be loose around the key aura points of her body. Her hands and feet are exposed so that physical contact can be made with objects. *'Eye cover': The eye cover obstructs her vision to keep her from seeing weaker auras. The more aura she sees, the more powerful her aura gets, but she also gets headaches. The cover for her hero costume presses pressure points above her nose and near her eyes that reduces headaches. She can press a button on the side to retract the cover and expose her eyes. Trivia *Her favorite food is anything with daikon-oroshi. *Her given name, 虹 ("rainbow") refers to the colors of aura being the colors of the rainbow. Her surname, 視力 ("sight") is ironic because she is blind. *Current concern: " *Her hero name, Nimbus, is another name for a halo. This refers to how auras are typically seen as an energy field around a person, somewhat like a halo. *She can't watch TV with her Aura Vision. She can only listen. Quotes *''"To be able to smile even in the darkest times... That's the kind of hero I want to be."'' (to Bakugō) *''"Don't underestimate me! I can be really scary, you know!"'' Gallery Category:Boku no Hero Academia